User blog:Swimswimfruit/Aokiji vs Magnus:The revenge
The two get away from the others. Aokiji:ararara.......so this is like the last time in Saboandy Magnus:not at all *grins* Aokiji:How's that? Magnus:simple.I'm now more powerfull than you. Aokiji:you wish! Of cource,you have a reason or three to claim that..i mean,you trained with orpheas-san,faught on Par with one of the Yonkos,and Deafeteds Straw hat..... Magnus:*aho and happy/chopper fappy dance face* stop it........... Aokiji:by the way.......along with the SH,did you see Nico Robin? Magnus:yes.she's perfectly fine.I dont even care why you ask,but enough chit chat.....Le'ts see i am also on Admiral level! Aokijij:Yes..............try this for starters......... Ice world! *freezes the qwhole area,and makes it extremly cold.The perfect fighting place for an Ice man. Aokiji:you might even freeze to death before we start! Magnus:i doubt it....Brain command heat up! * heats up his body so he's ok Aokiji:................clever..... Magnus:i'm a genius after all! Nitoryu! Hinekuru Bakushin! (spin dash) *Magnus Starts spinning,and dashes towards aokiji like a ..............beyblade...........(yeah lol) Aokiji:As i remeber,you're ahaki user....and a good one at that too..... *Aokiji Jumps high,then reaches his hand to toch magnus on the head to stop him and freeze him Magnus:Change! Hinekuru ageru! (spin fly) *Millions of small flying cuts fly from Magnus,which are of cource imbued with haki,and covered in flames. Aokiji:*dogdes many but warping,but get's cut many times. ararara.........the haki was good enough to even really cut m*Regenarates again* but wha'ts up with the flames?? Magnus:I present you...........Elemental Nitoryu!' No time to explain.But be ware....i have the elements power with me now........ Aokiji:ok then........try this ! Ice world:Ground Attack *Many spears from ice apear from the ground. Magnus:They cant attack me.......i'm even lower trhan them..... *An ice pillar suddenly is built beneath Magnus,that instantly sends him flying to the sky. Aokiji:how's you like them now?? *Magnus Tries to blast them with many big flyin vuts,but they regenerate and re-attack *Magnus is pierce in the head,and falls on the gropund dead (the end).jk Magnus*from somwhere else*:Damn glad i used the illusions........ Aokiji:oh yeah.that too....... *Aokiji sends 10 spears flying towards Magnus In extreme speed* *mangus breaks the 8, but one slashes him on the cheek,and one pierces him on the shoulder. Aokiji:dont forget........i have a strong Kenboshoku haki too.... Magnus:you're right ...........better remeber everyithing. Aokiji:no i dont wanna break your mood,but i really thing that it's not wise to dfool around with you...... *puts hand on the ground* Ice world,Frozen Cave! *A giant dome like structure traps the Pirate and the Admiral inside it...... *Millions of Spears appear on the dome Aokiji:Partisian: Ice Death Magnus*while looking up,he grins* you think you ca.....*stops Aokiji:Be carefull.....Ice world is a place i rule.........everything is under my control Magnus:*his legs are frozen.* damn ........that.......you think it will now make me get pierced by the spears? Aokiji:yes......... Magnus:Then youll b dissapointed. Phantasia Omega! Mugentoryu! Aokiji:oh.......that....... Magnus" yes *another smaller dome,that is two layered,is created underneath the ice dome. How will your ice pierce two layers of katanas,and hit me now? Aokiji:easily,since they are illusions..... Magnus;not for long........Brain Down! *Aokiji's brain is swithced off for 5 seconds. Aokjiji:how did that help you???? now DIE! Swigns his arm down commanding the ice partisians to fall *The ice is shatered upon hitting the katanas. Aokiji:but how??*notices a Pick necklase on the ground. * Aokiji:Orpheas told me about your Kairoseki and Gold necklass.........nice idea but still i sdont get it.... Magnus:Very simple.......whiel you were off,i used my telekinisis to take the earth from beneath,and fill the dome with it.I then ence\hanced it with haki and voila! Aokiji:very clever......buit you are still froen.if i for example slash you in the legs,the will completly break.... Magnus:No way ill let that!*popints katana to his feet* ELEMTAL THAW!* Lets a little fire and much water come out of hsi katanas.The result:Hot water thaws his legs. *aokiji:too late... *Aokiji cuts Magnus in the feet,bu the just get slashed a bit. Magnus:good thing i enchanced the musles and imbued the with haki..... Magnus:Now then.........Nitoryu! Tatsumaki Giri! ( a version of Zoro's tatsumakli,that also make flying vuts fly.so it makes a giant hole on the dome.) *Magnus then Jumps on the roof of the dome Hana Giri !* cuts the dome in a flower pattern,leaving the place with many petal-like ice blocks. Aokiji:Let's use that....... *The whole ice gahters up in a place,it breaks and then refors in a gian Pigeon Ice Blocks:Pheasant Beak! Magnus:So ill have to beat tha again huh? *A werid liquid is coming out of his katanas. *the Liquid forms a dragon* *then the liquid becomes half liqud half solid* It then Caches Fire Aokiji:interesting......... Magnus:Let's see who will win...the Dreagon or the Pheasant....... *the two forces Clash,and the Ice melts from the extreme temperature. Aokiji:Gasoline huh? Magnus:yeah..............But this is no good... Aokiji:what exacly is no good.........? Magnus:all you logia users.........you just,,,,,,,,,,,are too a pain in the ass.........plus.......your whole fighting style is your ice...........so what would happen.....if you couldnt control Ice.........if you werent the Hie Hie no MI user!? Aokiji:we will never know........ Magnus:i think we might find out......... *Sits on the ground* Magnus: i will try what no one has........i will take down.......your fruit.........! Aokiji:And how exacly are you going to do that? Magnus:you know..............the Df is only active on your body when your brain commands your body to be ice.....if i were to disable the brain's ability to have eaten a devil fruit..........you would lose......... Aokiji:good luck with that.........Prepares his Ice saber* Magnus:*holds up his hand towards Aokiji* Ill give this one shot.............if id doesnt work,ill prbly fry my brain trying.............. *Closes eyes....... *aokiji Charges at him with his saber* *Magnus gets up Niotryu Iai! Ryu O!(king dragon) Aokiji get's normally slashed,and also burned n his hands by holding the ice saber for too long. Aokiji:(in a similar way Mr1 was talking to Zoro after shishi sonson)Well you did it........Returns to ice,but falls down deafeted,cause he respawned too late. Magnus:Thnx..........i now know that........for the Human Brain........even the Logias are no match......... *pics up his pick,that is lying on the ground,and wears it.. Magnus:Much better *falls on the ground holding his very hot head Category:Blog posts